


Cheshire Grins

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a dream come true.</p><p>Scratch that, it <i>was</i> an actual dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheshire Grins

It was like a dream come true.

Scratch that, it  _was_ an actual dream come true.

“Oh my.”

Despite his confident, amused smile, Tetsurou’s heart was beating like it was trying to race to Tsukki’s side. Not that he could blame his heart for wanting to be beside the one it longed to, especially when the said person was, for once, within acceptable and huggable distance.

“At least try to sound less perverted, would you,” Kei’s lips curled into a small frown, but Tetsurou saw the flickering light of embarrassment in his eyes. Cute. The cutest. The most adorable boyfriend Tetsurou could have asked for.

“There’s nothing perverted about it!” Tetsurou laughed as he skipped over to Kei, who was seated on the sofa in Tetsurou’s living room, long legs shifting in attempt at finding a good position. “Seriously,” he murmured as he plopped down next to Kei. “It looks really cute on you.”

The pair of cat ears that hung on Kei’s head were a nice shade of blond, just a little darker than Kei’s hair, and Tetsurou desperately wanted to scratch the backs of those ears. It would be amazing if they twitched. Amazing, but impossible, Tetsurou lamented as he looked at Kei and smiled at the flustered expression that crossed the blond’s face.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this,” Kei muttered, hands fumbling with the furry ears and adjusting them better on his head. “This is stupid.”

Tetsurou tilted his head, humming thoughtfully. Kei’s mood had been borderline terrible ever since he came over to visit Tetsurou, but as usual, Kei covered it up with his usual _this is me_ act that Tetsurou didn’t buy for one second.

“It looks good on you, though,” Tetsurou sighed happily, moving close to nuzzle Kei’s cheek with his nose, affection dripping into his voice and action. “Makes me wanna cuddle and pet you all day long,” he added, pressing a kiss to Kei’s warm cheek. True to his words, Tetsurou brought a hand to rub at the back of Kei’s head, fingers moving in soothing circles.

“You make it sound like you really have ulterior motives, Tetsu,” Kei sighed, tilting his head forward to give Tetsurou’s hand access to his neck.

“I think my motives are obvious when I’m around you,” Tetsurou laughed, moving his hand lower to massage the tension away from Kei’s neck. His eyes were still focused on the pair of fake ears placed into his boyfriend’s hair. “Besides, you know how weak I am to cats, Tsukki.” _How weak I am to **you**_ , Tetsurou almost said.

“Yes, I am aware,” Kei sighed again, the sound quiet and breathless as Tetsurou’s hand pressed down on his skin with a little more force to undo the tension. Tetsurou couldn’t see it, but he was sure Kei was smiling. Sarcastically, most likely, but Tetsurou would take what Kei gave.

“I guess this is where I should go,” Kei continued, “ _meow_.”

Tetsurou’s face heated up so rapidly that he was sure it resembled his old Nekoma jersey in color, but could he be blamed? Kei _meowed._ He actually—holy shit, that was the cutest sound Tetsurou had ever heard.

“K-kei,” Tetsurou whined, “you can’t do that.”

It wasn’t like it was a kink – it really wasn’t despite what Bokuto claimed (he said it to get a rise out of him, Tetsurou knew) – or anything of the sort, just…

Tetsurou was a cat person to the core.

And his favorite person mimicking his favorite animal? That’s cute. Adorable. Definitely more than Tetsurou could take.

Kei had lifted his head up just in time to catch the flustered expression on Tetsurou’s face, and now it was his turn to grin, the irritated frown gone entirely from his face. “And why not, Tetsurou?”

Face-to-face with his currently cat-eared boyfriend, Tetsurou felt the heat growing more intense, because Kei was smiling at him, teasing him in a relaxed manner. Shit. When had he lost his cool around Kei? _You never had any in the first place,_ he helpfully reminded himself.

Kei blinked at him before the brown eyes narrowed in mild satisfaction. “I didn’t know you could blush like that, honestly.”

Tetsurou laughed, the noise a stuttering mess as his fingers twitched against Kei’s neck. “Always with you, Tsukki. Always with you.” Tetsurou’s lips curled into a grin. “Awww, look at you. You’re blushing too.”

“Because of you,” Kei muttered, his brow wrinkling as he tried to make the smile go away from his lips. A flicker of hesitancy crossed his eyes before he sighed and inched closer to Tetsurou, dropping his hand over Tetsurou’s unoccupied one.

“You know how to make a guy feel special,” Tetsurou smiled wider, happier, and moved in to entwine their fingers.

“Good,” Kei’s eyes moved to a side as he cleared his throat, “because you are.”

“Straight through the heart,” Tetsurou whimpered melodramatically. “Tsukki, you’re _killing_ me.”

Kei laughed – what a beautiful sound it was, Tetsurou marveled. It was so different in real life than through phone lines and computer-distorted voice.

“You do it all the time, Tetsu,” Kei said between snickers. “Honestly, how uncool is that you can say stuff like that with a straight face, but crumble when I say them back.”

“I can’t help it, Tsukki,” Tetsurou smiled. “Don’t you think it’s amazing to realize that the person you’re in love with is just as much in love with you?”

Kei spluttered, of course, because he was still a little more guarded about the whole aspect of love.

“Am I wrong, Kei?” Tetsurou murmured, eyes momentarily sneaking a glance at Kei’s lips but quickly going up to meet the honey-brown eyes of Tsukishima Kei.

“Well,” Kei’s shoulders shifted uneasily as Kei struggled with himself. Tetsurou waited patiently, a gentle and fond smile tugging at his mouth.

Kei’s fingers curled against his, squeezing tightly, and Tetsurou could take that as a response.

He didn’t really expect a verbal confirmation, anyway.

“It is,” Kei said, going against Tetsurou’s expectations, and the look on his face softened. “It’s one of the best feelings I know.”

“I know, right?” Tetsurou grinned, his heart going aflutter in his chest. _I have the cutest boyfriend._ “It makes me want to hold you and never let you go, you know?” Tetsurou brought his hand from Kei’s neck to his own chest, against where his heart was. “You have your own special place here, obviously.” _And I have in yours,_ Tetsurou mused fondly, his heart racing at the thought.

Kei sighed, but a shy smile followed soon afterwards. One that was meant only for those Kei allowed in to see.

Tetsurou was so very blessed.

“And you have in mine,” Kei said quietly as he gently pulled their hands up, leaning slightly down to kiss Tetsurou’s, his cheeks dark red.

“Oh, Kei…”

“Say _anything_ , and I will never, ever do that again,” Kei added quickly, and that was what made Tetsurou snort.

“As if you could resist, Tsukki.”

Kei’s face scrunched up between expressions of _fuck he knows me too well_ and _I totally can._

“Hey,” Tetsurou changed the subject, “I wonder if you’ll purr like a cat if I scratch you from here…” His hand reached out to the fake cat ears, fingers dipping behind the other to scratch at the fut. He half-expected some sort of smart ass response, but he was pleasantly surprised when Kei let out a soft breath before rolling his tongue to produce the purr-like sound.

“Oh,” Tetsurou flushed again.

_Shit, how did I get such a cutie to be boyfriends with me. How._

Kei smirked at him, pleased with Tetsurou’s reaction, and the purring sound grew in volume as he tilted his head towards Tetsurou’s fingers.

“Oh, god, Tsukki, I’m going to tackle you,” was the only warning he could give Kei before he lunged himself at Kei and buried himself into Kei’s warm, fresh countryside scent.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i had a fight with friend  
> i'm angry and upset and i write to cope, so here's something.


End file.
